Just a toy's adventure
by ToaIgnika23
Summary: The Lego Chima and The Hero Factoy are new in a room which is leaded by the Bionicle. What do they do when ToaIgnika23 is out or in school? Please R&R ;) BIONICLE/HERO FACTORY/LEGO CHIMA/ORDINARY LEGO MINIFIGURES/OTHER TOYS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

ToaIgnika23 was sleeping. She didn't notice that she wasn't the only one who had life on her bedroom.

"Owww, my head." Moaned Worriz. A Lego Chima who was just built by her new owner. It was night and that day her family celebrated her birthday.

"Can you shut up?" Complained Stringer, a Hero Factory's set.

"Sorry, I'm just new on this room; I don't actually know what's happening."

"Well, you and I are new here. Why don't we explore?"

"I like the idea." They both jumped from the drawer. Stringer fell on his knees and Worriz fell on his snout. "Ouch."

"My knees…"

"I think we're not is good shape." Mumbled Stringer.

They heard a growl.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Stringer.

"It sounded like a…" At that moment an energy hound jumped over him and began chewing his face.

"Is not fair, I can't… I can't open my mouth!" Yelled Worriz.

"JO! Spinax! Let him go!" Yelled a strong voice.

They stared at the big figure who was walking towards them.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Jimmy Stringer, and the one who is there is Worriz" He said with disdain.

The big titan approached his face to theirs and stared at them.

"You don't look like Bionicle."

"Bio… Bio what?" Asked Worriz.

"Ugh, What are you, anyway?"

"I'm a Lego Chima."

"And I'm a Hero Factory"

"Do you have your canister?"

"Canister?" Worriz and Stringer asked at the same time.

"No? Well, I'll have to take you to the jail."

"But! Hey, wait!"

The huge titan grabbed them by their necks, he threw them and put a plastic and big box over them.

"Move over!" Yelled Stringer as he pushed Worriz away. "You… You can't jail us!"

"Of course I can" The giant said as he sat down in a shoe and began reading a book called _Legends of Metru Nui._

Worriz Began jumping against the box.

"What are you doing?" Asked a disconcerted Stringer.

"I'm…trying…to…break this!"

"Are you stupid or what?"

"Maxilos" Said another voice. Stringer and Worriz turned around and they saw a red figure. "What are you doing?"

"I found those trinkets and I jailed them."

"Maxilos, they're just the new toys." The red figure said as he walked towards them and as he opened the box."Hi, my name is Jaller. Who are you?" He said in a friendly way.

"My name is Worriz."

"Mine is Stringer."

"You aren't Bionicle, aren't you?"

"No, we're not. But we're from Lego."

"Cool! Me too!" Said Jaller. "Don't you worry, Maxilos, I'll watch them. You can go to rest."

"Thanks, boss." And he left with his hound.

"C'mon guys. Time to see the whole house."


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter. I would recommend you to read this story with the song ****_Save me_**** Which is ****_Smallville's theme._**

**Chapter 2:**

"First of all you'll see the whole house." Said Jaller "Then we are going to meet the other toys"

"OTHER TOYS?" Stringer and Worriz exclaimed.

"Do you mean we're not the only ones here?" Asked Stringer.

"Of course not!" Said Jaller "There are many Bionicle and other toys. But no time to waste. It's going to dawn and" He said ToaIgnika23's name "Will notice that we're not where we should be"

They walked till they were in front of the door.

"How are we going to pass over this?" Asked Worriz.

"Easy" Said Jaller as he began disassemble himself. Then he began passing his pieces under the door.

"Oh."

They imitated him and walked.

"And those rooms?" Asked Stringer.

"Those are her parent's room and the bathroom. Oh, be careful with the stairs."

When no one was watching, Stringer pushed Worriz and made him fall down stairs.

"Hey!" Jaller scolded him.

"What? It was an accident."

"You're such a cynic…" Said Worriz.

"Forget it." Said Jaller. He jumped and landed with his feet on the end of the stairs.

"How can you do that?" Asked Stringer.

"Well, it's easy. Maybe I'm old, but I'm too used. That's why I'm more agile."

"Let me try." Said Stringer, he jumped and he rolled down stairs. "Umpfh!" He uttered when he landed on the floor.

"Can you please stop making so much noise?" Asked an irritated Jaller "Someone is going to discover us."

They continued walking.

"That's the garden" Said Jaller "And this is one of the living rooms."

"It's a big house." Said Worriz.

"It is, isn't it?" Jaller said proudly. "That's the kitchen, that's the old cat, those are the old dogs… and that's the…that's the… Run!" He cried.

"What the…?" Asked Stringer and suddenly a jaws grabbed him, shacked him and threw him. "Umpfh! What's that?"

"That's the young dog… His name is Coconut."

Coconut was approaching to Worriz, suddenly the lights turned on. They all dropped themselves to the ground as they heard footsteps coming.

"Coconut! Get out!" Said a female voice. The dog left and she looked in the ground. "Ugh, this kid and her toys…" She mumbled, she grabbed them and walked up stairs to leave them on her room again.

"Well, that's the house." Said Jaller once the woman left. "Tomorrow we'll explore more…" He was interrupted by a childish scream.

"No! I WANT THAT TOY!" Someone was screaming.

Another blue figure who had wings jumped to the table.

"Is that…?" She said.

"Yes Hahli." Said Jaller "That's Thiago"

"But wasn't he on his aunt's house?" She asked trembling.

"I guess he won't go today."

"Who are you?" Asked Worriz.

"I'm Hahli. And you?"

"He's Worriz and I'm Jimi Stringer."

"Nice to meet you."

"Jaller, who is Thiago?" Asked Worriz.

"He's our owner's young cousin." He answered. "He lives in the last floor. You must never approach there." He said very serious.

"What? Why?"

"He tortures toys" Said Hahli. "He has a lot of them and he tortures them by throwing them, chewing them and breaking them."

Stringer and Worriz gulped.

"Really?"

"Really. So stay away from there if you don't want any problem."

ToaIgnika23 woke up. The four toys dropped themselves.

"What the…?" She said as she grabbed them. "Didn't I leave you on the drawer?" She shrugged. "Never mind." She opened her drawer and put them inside again. "Good night guys."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Wake up!" Said Jaller to the other Bionicle, Worriz and Stringer "ToaIgnika23 is in school! Time to get up!"

"You're such a bossy" Complained Nuparu Mahri.

"Yes." Said Vastus "I want to sleep a little more."

"C'mon guys, time of training!"

"Training?" Asked Kopaka Nuva "Today?"

"Yes, today. We also have to teach Worriz and Stringer the rules, the dangers and the manners of the house, oh, and talking about Worriz and Stringer… Wake up, guys."

"Don't begin to annoy." Said Worriz.

"Oh, yes, I will" Said Jaller, He grabbed them and threw them off the drawer.

"Hey!" Protested Stringer.

"That was rude, dude" Said Worriz.

"Whatever" Said Jaller as he jumped off the drawer too. "Look, guys, I'll explain you some rules, but first, wanna hear music?"

"Yes!" Said Stringer.

Jaller jumped to the nightstand, he turned on the stereo with ToaIgnika23's USB, which had her music. He began playing a song named **Centuries **of **Fall out boy.**

"I like it." Said Stringer.

"It's cool, but I prefer **This ain't a love song, Bon Jovi.** It makes me think of Hahli."

"WHAT?" Hahli cried.

"Nothing." Said Jaller, "Well, guys, you've meet two dangers. Coconut and Thiago. But there's other two dangers. The first one is her Grandfather. He has Alzheimer and if he sees a toy in the living room or the kitchen he'll throw him to the trash. Get it?"

"Yes." Said Worriz.

"What's the second one?" Asked Stringer.

"Well, the second one is…"

"Toa Jaller!" Said a girl's voice. It was a Lego mini figure.

"Don't worry, Jaller, I'll protect you from that dwarf!" Said Worriz.

"Wait, Worriz, don't…!"

Worriz kicked her and sent her flying.

"Are you crazy?" Jaller yelled "She's just Little red riding hood!" He looked at her "Oh, look, now you made her cry!"

"Well, sorry!" Cried Worriz.

"And the second one is…" Jaller tried, but he was interrupted by the sound of punch. "Oh, no…"

They turned around. Ehlek and Carapar were grabbing Lewa Nuva by the arms and Icarax, a titan, was punching him on the stomach.

"WHERE'S MY MONEY?!" He was demanding

"I have no money… I swear it…" Said Lewa.

"And that's the second danger. Icarax, the Barraki, the Skrall, Malum, Strakk and the Vorox" Said Jaller "They are always bullying the other toys. No one, not even Maxilos, Hydraxon, the Glatorian or us, the Toa, no one dares to rebel against them"

Icarax grabbed Lewa and threw him against the floor. Lewa twisted of pain. Then he stared at Jaller, who gulped.

Icarax approached to them, he stared at Worriz and Stringer and an evil smile appeared on his face. Jaller stepped in front of them.

"Move over." Said Icarax.

"C…Come on, Icarax" Jaller stuttered. "They're new here and…"

"Are they new?" He laughed "Well, I guess me and my friends will have to give them the special welcome"

"Please, Icarax" Said Jaller, trying to sound brave "If you want to mess with someone, mess with me, but leave them alone."

Icarax frowned, he grabbed Jaller and threw him against Nuparu, who was standing aside, talking with a Teddy bear.

"Time to give them the correct welcome, guys" Said Icarax. His pals laughed and two of them grabbed Worriz, other two grabbed Worriz and they walked to the room's bathroom. Once there they drown their heads on the toilet.

"Gosh…" Said Matoro Mahri.

"This should stop" Said Christopher, who was another Lego mini figure.

"What can we do?" Asked Gelu "They're stronger than us…"

"Everything we can do is wait for ToaIgnika23 to grow up and sell us on Ebay." Said Toa Hordika Whenua

"You know she would never do such a thing!" Yelled Jaller "He told me that once!"

"You have to accept it, Jaller, one day she'll grow up, and when that happens… Well, everyone… She'll sell us and well… You'll stop being her best friend." Said Pohatu Mata.

"NO!" Cried Jaller as he ran to hide under ToaIgnika23's bed.

At that moment the gang threw Worriz and Stringer to the room again, and they could see how Jaller reacted when Pohatu said that.

"What's with him?" Asked Worriz.

Matoro sighed.

"We were her brother's toys. He grew up and gave us to her, knowing that she knew us from along ago and that she would take care of us… Jaller was her brother's best friend. When he grew up and he put us in bags… Jaller fell in depression. Now he denies to accept that ToaIgnika23 will grow up someday too." Said Hewkii Mahri.

Hahli went to look for Jaller, who was crying under the bed.

"Jaller, are you okay?" She asked.

"I refuse, Hahli. I know what it feels to lose a friend… And I don't want it to happen again. George just… he just put us in bags, like if we were junk!"

"You know he loved us and that's why he gave us to her."

"I don't want to lose her too." He sniffed "George is going to college soon and…" He hid his head between his knees. "Soon she'll stop caring about us like George did."

"Jaller, listen to me. If she doesn't care about us, why do you think she changed our broken pieces for normal ones?" She said "If we weren't important to her, she would let us get busted and dirty, she wouldn't play with us and she wouldn't promise to never let us down."

Jaller smiled.

"You're right, Hahli" He said and hugged her. "Let's go, we have a toys to train."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Okay guys." Said Jaller while he walked in circles around the room. "First of all, we need to see the training list." The other toys began to complain. "Oh, come on, it's not so bad."

"It isn't to you!" Nuparu Inika protested.

Jaller ignored him, jumped to the nightstand and began playing a song named: **Anthem, Zebrahead**. He jumped again to the ground and stared at the toys. "Now tell me who's ready to train!"

Nobody even move. Jaller sighed.

"If you want to put in that way then I think this is going to be a long day…"

…

"Great job, Teddy bear, you're doing it very well!" Said Jaller while he watched a Teddy bear punching a pillow. "Come on, Matoro, you can do it better than that."

"But I'm doing what you asked for!" Matoro Mahri said.

"No, not you, I mean Matoro Inika."

"I'm… I'm doing what I can!" Matoro Inika panted while he tried to make push-ups.

"Well, put more effort on it and you'll…"

"I'll be dead tomorrow."

Jaller sighed, shook his head and walked towards Worriz and Stringer. They were doing crunches. Worriz was practically dead and Stringer was doing everything he could to keep himself from falling apart.

"Guys, that embarrassing." Said Jaller.

"Well, you're an old toy! It's easy for you to say it." Stringer said "And also, why aren't you doing anything? I think you're afraid that you can't!"

"Uhhhh…" All the toys said. Jaller frowned.

"Of course I can." He grabbed a chronometer and threw it to Vakama Hordika, who had just the time to catch it. "Wanna bet?"

"Let's do it!"

Jaller dropped himself to the floor and began doing crunches.

He made like two hundred in 10 seconds. He stood up and he didn't seem tired.

"I told you" He said smiling "Now go back to train."

A Matoran named Edsim (he has Dekar's body but he had a grey mask) approached Jaller.

"Hello, Edsim." Said Jaller "Any new news?"

"Well, nothing, captain."

"Okay and… What about the bad guys?"

"They're in George's room playing with the Play station. They won't give any problem."

"Thanks, Edsim."

Edsim left. Jaller kept watching how the other toys were training. Suddenly Edsim came back.

"Jaller, I forgot it! ToaIgnika23 will be here at 12:00 a.m!"

"What? Oh, no! That means… Guys!" Everyone turned around to face him. "ToaIgnika23 will return home early today!"

"Oh, ToaInika23 will come back home early today, oh, I'm so scared" Jaller turned around. It was Icarax's voice.

"Icarax, I'm not joking, that means we must be where she left us this morning."

"Hey, hey, hey…" Said Icarax and he pushed him to the floor and Jaller landed on his back. "Take care of how you talk to me or you may lose a leg."

They all gasped when Jaller stood up again and pushed Icarax. Icarax slowly turned around to face him.

"Enough, Icarax!" Jaller cried "I'm tired of how you treat me and the other toys!"

"And what are you going to do? None of your friends would be so stupid to fight us" He turned around "Wouldn't you?!"

The toys nodded. Jaller brandished his sword.

"If they're afraid to fight you then I'll do it by my own!"

Jaller lunged at him with his sword and began punching him in the face till he removed Icarax's mask from his face.

Suddenly Stronius and Carapar grabbed Jaller by the arms and pulled him back. Icarax returned the mask to his face and they pinned him down against a wall. Icarax grabbed him by the neck.

"I should kill you, you know?" He whispered "But ToaIgnika23 is my owner too, and I won't see her sad just because an idiot was stupid enough to mess with me." The Vorox and Malum began to make **Aww** noises. "SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS!" He glanced at Jaller "But what I'll do now is that I give you a remarkable beating for being so insolent!"

All the other toys shut their eyes and turned around when the Barraki, Stronius, Branar, Strakk, the Vorox, Malum, Krikka and Icarax began pounding him.

"That will teach you how to behave." Icarax said and him and his friends left. Jaller sat down and stared at his left arm and his right leg. The pieces from there were now fully broken. He sighed. Hewkii Mahri approached him and tried to help him to stand up, but Jaller refused.

"Get off me!" He snarled. He grabbed his broken leg and his broken arm and jumped away.

"That must hurt…" Said Lewa.

"Of course it hurts to him." Said Hahli "He's sad and wounded, but his pride won't let him show it."

They heard the door's house opening. They all returned to their positions and ToaIgnika23 entered to the room.

"Hey guys!" She said and looked for Jaller. She didn't find him and began looking for him. Finally she found him. "What happened here?" She asked to herself. Thiago wasn't in the house… She sighed, grabbed him and immediately replaced his pieces for new ones. "Who could have harmed you?"

She stared at him and smiled.

"Never mind if you're broken or not, you're still my only and best friend." She hugged him and left him again in a table.

When she turned around to look for a book Jaller smiled.


End file.
